Two worlds collide
by LunaMoonlight100
Summary: 'Like my awesome name, Michelangelo, but everyone calls me Mikey.', Mikey said. Her eyes went wide with wonder and excitement. 'No way! My name is Michelangela, but everyone calls me Mikayla', the blonde girl said. Have you always wondered how would human-female version of Mikey look like? Well, then, it's time to find out. Comment please! And some fanart would be welcomed as well
1. Chapter 1

The boys were running on the roof topes, in panic and confusion. They weren't even sure for what or who they were looking for. But whatever came out of the dimensional portal Donnie made in the state of boredom, was now a threat to their dimension.

''Donnie, what are we even looking for?!'', Raph asked while jumping.

''I told you, I have no idea! But whatever or whoever it is, we have got to find it! If the object from the parallel universe stays too long on the unknown and foreign surface, there could be a disaster!''.

''You mean it's gonna destroy every pizza place in the world?!'', Mikey asked in fear and panic. His brothers sighed and rolled their eyes on their baby brother's stupidity. Leave to Mikey to ruin everything, again. He had to stand too close to the controls and drink juice in the same time.

''No, Mikey, it-''.

''Donnie! Let him be, it will make your life easier.'', Leo said. The signal the object was leaving was becoming closer and closer, almost like it knew where the lair was. That only made their worry greater. Donnie was looking on his detector, then franticly around them. There was nothing, just buildings and the noises of New York's night life. He looked at the detector.

''Guys, it's coming closer.'', he said. They took their weapons and battle poses.

''Be prepared for anything.'', Leo warned them.

They continued to stare in the empty space, still waiting. And waiting, and waiting. Donnie took his detector and look at it. Then he narrowed his eyes, seeing that the object had stop moving. He carefully scanned the area, trying to locate it. He almost laughed when he saw the location.

''Um, guys… The object is in the Pete's pizza.''.

''I knew it! It will destroy all the pizzas, and we are here doing nothing?! Guys c'mon, we've gotta pizzas to save ASAP!'', Mikey yelled while running towards the pizzeria. Others followed, prepared for battle.

They stopped at the edge of the building that was looking on the pizzeria, giving them a good view on the inside of the restaurant. There was nothing out of ordinary, considering the only person being inside is just one girl and the sleepy waiter. Others looked at Donnie with confused look.

''Well? Where is it?'', Raph asked. Donnie checked his detector again, hitting it lightly.

''I-I-I don't understand… This thing has always worked like a charm. But… maybe it's somewhere inside, maybe in the back.''.

''Then we have civilians to worry about.'', Leo said.

''Actually, we have a civilian. I don't see anyone else but that girl there. She sure has a nice taste when it comes to pizza though, that's my favorite.'', Mikey said, drooling for pizza. That's when Leo noticed something strange.

''Hey guys… How old do you think she is?''.

''Hmmm… About 15, I guess, but what does it matter?''.

''What could a 15 years old girl be doing alone this late in the abandoned pizzeria?'', Leo asked. Others looked at the girl again. She was doing nothing, just eating pizza with occasional glances on her cell phone and around her. That's when they noticed something else. She had something attached to her hip.

''I know I'm a guy, but… I really don't think that's the latest fashion accessory. Defiantly a suspect!'', Raph said while gritting his sai. Other nodded and continued to spy on the girl. She soon finished, paid the bill and got out of the pizzeria, giving the turtles a good look on her face. She really seemed younger than 15, especially with short, dirty blonde hair tied in two pig tails and freckles all over her cheeks. She had big blue eyes to go along with it, but the strangest part was her clothes. She was wearing green pants tucked in the knee-long booths, green long sleeved shirt and yellow vest over it, completed with brown belt. Then she went in the alley, followed by turtles, just in time to see her pulling out of the belt something and putting it over her eyes. Then she climbed the fire stairs and jumped on the roof of the building, again running towards the lair.

''Guys, it's her! The energy signal is moving in the same direction as her!'', Donnie said. Others nodded and started to run again after her.

''Is it just me, or did her close looked a little bit like… us?'', Mikey asked.

''Sure did! Who the hack is she?''.

''Whoever she is, she sure is fast! A little*pant*too fast!'', Leo panted while running. They had to agree, the girl _was_ fast, they wouldn't even catch her if they didn't had the detector. They were running when suddenly they heard a sound of something cutting the air. The next second, the detector in Donnie's hand had a shuriken in it.

''What the…''.

''It's not working! She-she-she crashed my detector!'', Donnie yelled.

''Forget that, how are we going to find her now?!'', Raph asked him. They started to bicker, when suddenly Leo noticed something on the shuriken. His eyes went wide in realization.

''Guys! Why this thing does has the Hamato symbol on it?''.

''That's 'cause it belongs to me!'', they heard and turned around. Behind them was standing that blonde girl, but this time she had an orange bandana over her eyes, full of fury. In her hand, the well known kusarigama was spinning. Others looked at her, confused. She seemed familiar. Too familiar.

''How can this belong to you? You are not Hamato.'', Leo said.

''And you are not from around here. Nice costumes, by the way. Are you ones of those new mutant the Kraang created and me and my sisters are fighting all the time? And speaking of them, why were you following me?'', she was asking. She had such young voice. Leo couldn't help but notice how her facial expressions were familiar.

''Wha- How do you know about the Kraang? And the mutants?'', Donnie asked her.

''Uh, duh, I just said me and my sisters are, like, fighting them all the time. Geez, you need to learn to listen, Greentoise.''.

''Greentoise?'', they said in union.

''Well, you're green and you look like my sis's pet tortoise, so-''

''We get it!'', Leo said, more from the habit. Then he suddenly repeated what he just said. The only person who was telling that was Mikey. And _only_ Mikey was coming up with such ridiculous names. And only Mikey was spinning kusarigama like that. _Only_ Mikey.

''Geez, you sound just my big sister. She is just jealous cause she can't come up with cool names.'', the girl said.

''I hear that! And from one naming expert to another, nice nickname, but we already have names. Like my awesome one, Michelangelo.'', Mikey introduced himself. She raised her eyebrows and smiled.

''No way! My name is Michelangela, but everyone calls me Mikayla! '', Mikayla said. Mikey stepped out from his brother and approached her. She also put down her weapon.

''No way! You can call me Mikey, all my good friends do. Hey… have me met?''.

''I was just about to ask you the same question! Dude, can you read my mind?'', she asked.

''No, but that would be, like, so cool…''.

''I knooow! One time, me and my sisters had to fight this evil scientist lady who experimented on a monkey who actually was a doctor but the evil lady turned her into a monkey using some freaky mutagen and-''-

''And the monkey suddenly gain the ability to read minds, which dr. used to herself by putting inside the monkey DNA?'', Leo guessed. Mikayla looked at him strangely, but nodded.

''How did you know?''.

''Because we fought that monkey and saved him.''.

''No, you couldn't, and btw, the monkey was 'she', not 'he'. You couldn't cause me and my sisters did. I remember it mostly.''. Leo looked at his brothers, not believing his ears. Donnie already guessed what Leo was thinking.

''Mikayla… What are your sisters' names?'', he asked.

''Leona, Raphaela and Donatella. Why?'', she asked. The three older turtles looked at each other with horror. Leo and Donnie were, however, putting the pieces together. Mikey was about to say something, but Leo interrupted him.

''Leona, Raphaela, Donatella and Michelangela? I don't suppose your last name is Hamato, right? Please say it's not.''.

''Sorry, dudes, but it is. I'm Hamato Michelangela, the coolest and the fastest ninja you will ever meet.'', Mikayla said, on which all three of them face palmed.

''Please tell me she is not who I think she is. Please tell me she is not… him!'', Raph pleaded.

''Wait a minute… if your sisters' names are those, and my bros' names are Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello, that that would mean…. OH MY GOD!'', they both gasped on the last part, their faces in horror.

''They cloned us!'', they both said.

''I'm cloned into a turtle?!''.

''I'm cloned into a girl?!''.

''You two, keep it down!'', Leo yelled. Mikey and Mikayla both shushed, while looking at each other in panic.

''We need to work this thing out! And we can't do it here. Mikayla, are your sisters with you?''.

''No, we were all home with our sensei and watching TV, when suddenly there was this light and the next thing I know, I'm standing on the top of the Empire State building! I'm trying to reach them, but there is no answer, and this town is so weird, I mean, it's the same, but different in the same time, and I can't find any of my friends from school, not to mention my sisters! When did they change the name of Penny's pizza? A-a-and not to mention that August is gone too and-'',

''Mikayla. Um… When were you born?'', Donnie asked. She bit her lip and lowered her gaze. The action Mikey was always using when he was sad.

''I… I don't know. Me and my sisters were taken in when we were babies by Hamato Yoshi, the Japanese woman who moved to America, she found us in the burning building. I can say I was born on the-''.

''5th June.'', Leo said. He eyes opened wide.

''How do you know this?''.

''That's the day we mutated, and got adopted by Hamato Yoshi, the Japanese man moved to America.''.

There was a silence for a few minutes, interrupted with Mikayla attempts to form a word. This was too much for her young teenage mind. Mikey looked at her with worry, and when he noticed her eyes, plus the wheels in his head finally started to work, he realized.

''Wait! So you want to say that she is… me?''.

''I'm him?'', she asked.

''I was experimenting on the dimensional traveling, you know. And thanks to _somebody_ the controls went off and… Well… I think I accidentally brought you to the parallel universe, Mikayla. I think, no, I know… You are female-human version of our Mikey.'', Donnie said. The orange banded ninjas looked at each other, and done the thing anyone would do in the situation like that.

They both fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

''You done?'', tall brown haired girl asked while watching her older sisiter running into the glass wall of their cell. She huffed and took out her sais, hitting and cutting the wall with them.

''Not-until-we-are-out-of-here! Aaaah! What is this thing made out of?! Diamonds?!'', black haired kunoichi asked while the drops of sweat were forming on her face. Hamato Raphaela swept them off and continued to hit the wall, her green eyes full of anger, fear and worry for their baby sister.

''Actually, I think this is metallic glass. It is microalloy made of palladium, has a chemical structure that counteracts the inherent brittleness of glass but maintains its strength. It's not very dense and it is more lightweight than steel, with comparable heft to an aluminum or titanium alloy. It's bullet-proof and-''.

''A simple 'no' would've been enough, nerdy. How can you two stay so calm in times like this?! We are trapped, and Mikayla is somewhere out there, alone! And this is Mikayla we are talking about! She is gonna get into some trouble, and who knows-''

''Raf, that's enough. Mikayla can take care of herself, she is a ninja just as much we are.'', Leona got up and approached her sister. Her long blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail, giving everyone good look on her sparkly blue eyes.

''You do know this is Mikayla, right?''.

''… Oh my god, she is totally gonna get in trouble! Girls, let's get out of here, ASAP!'', Leona said.

''Who knows in how much trouble she ended up by now.'', Donna said in panic.

* * *

Both Mikey and Mikayla were sitting on the sofa in the lair, looking at each other and trying to start the conversation, while his brothers were watching from the other side. The more they were looking at them, the more similarities they were seeing. Donnie even took her DNA and compared her to Mikey's. It was the exact same, with the lack of mutagen in her DNA.

''Ok, anyone else find this creepy?'', Leo asked. Other two nodded. Master Splinter already met her and couldn't help but laugh between the conversations, but he confirmed that Mikayla is Mikey. But there was also something else. When she told him she considers her sensei her mother, his mind already went to Miwa. Splinter was carefully watching Mikayla, even hugged her! She was little bit surprised and freaked out being hugged by a giant rat, but she hugged back.

''Alright, answer me what is mine favorite vegetable?'', Mikey asked.

''Trick question. I don't like vegetable. Not even on pizza, cause that is-''.

''Ruining the entire definition of pizza.'', they both said.

''Ok, this is a little creepy, but cool in the same time! I mean,…''.

''Believe me, I know. But, I do look kind of cool like a turtle.'', she said.

''And I look really cute as a girl!'', he said, causing her to blush a little.

''So, you're saying I'm cute?''.

''I don't know, are you saying I'm cool?'', Mikey asked her back. His brothers' jaws were on the floor, not believing their ears. Especially Donnie. How come Mikey can be so good in flirting, and he, the brain of this team, can't?! And why is he flirting with himself, anyway?

''Maybe.'', they both said again, making each other laugh again. Mikey couldn't help but notice how her laughter was nice. It was even better that his, considering her voice was higher pitched. And Mikey had to admit, she was cute. No, adorable! With her bangs, and pigtails, and freckles, and blue eyes, and elfish figure and face, she really looked like the fairy. And her smile was really bringing him down.

''Ok, no kidding here, but you are the most awesome person I've ever met. I mean, you're me, but girl in a same time! That's so wicked and awesome!''.

''I know! And what is more awesome than the mutant? Oh wait the ninja mutant who happens to be me! This is the coolest day ever!'', Mikayla exclaimed, making Mikey feeling warm and fuzzy inside. Suddenly, he looked at her yes little more careful than before.

''Wow…'', he said, watching them sparkle with laughter. Suddenly, something in his chest started to beat very fast and loud, and he felt paralyzed. He couldn't move a muscle, he could only watch at the deep pools of blue, making him drool a little bit, too. Suddenly, he found need to hug her, smell her hair, touch her skin, twirl her around, do anything, only to keep looking at her.

''Mikey? Are you ok? Mikey?'', she was waving her hand in front of him. He suddenly snapped out of it, asking himself did he look stupid while dozing off. Behind their backs, his brothers were snickering and shaking their heads.

''He got it bad… Ei, Donnie you have a competition as a lover boy there.'', Raph said, earning a glare from the smart turtle. Leo, on the other hand, was looking at Mikayla, and wondering.

''Yeah, I'm fine! Totally fine, definitely not dozing off here, heheheh… So, can you tell me something about yours sisters?'', Mikey asked, trying to change the subject. Besides, he wanted to know about female versions of his brothers. On the question, Leo stiffed and opened his ears.

''Well, Leona is the oldest and the pure example of perfection. She is the most popular girl in school, the class president, cheerleader captain, top student, and the good looking one. You won't find boy that isn't in love with her, believe me. Plus, she is our leader and hard-core Space Heroines fan. And… she is my role-model, y'know. I hope to be like her one day.'', Mikayla said, making Mikey nod in understanding, and Leo feeling weird. Did Mikey felt that way about him too? He also liked what he heard about Leona. He was wondering….

''Then, there is Raphaela; she is the part of the school rockers, and she plays guitar in her band 'The Aura sisters'. She is really mean sometimes and she always treats me like a kid, and that is really annoying, but I know that she would give her arm for my nail. She is also popular in school for her trouble making attitude and hard-to-get behavior. She often fights with Leona, and she is my favorite person to prank! Like one time, I accidentally put depilation ooze in her shampoo, and she got totally bold! Boy, did she go nuts! My shoulder still hurts!''.

''I hear ya, dudette! One time, I painted Raph's shell in pink, and he hit me so hard I was sleeping for the next 2 days. True story.''.

''Oh, you poor thing. Did the big, mean Raph hurt you that much?'', Mikayla asked sympathetically, making Mikey look down and nod his head, while Raph was making WTF face.

She moved next to him, wrapping one arm around his shoulders and started to rock him gently, making Mikey blush so hard his face was red instead of green. He smiled at her, and wrapped one arm around her shoulder, now making her blush. His brothers suddenly gain an urge to puke.

''Hey, you're quite good at this.'', Mikey noticed.

''I sometimes do babysitting jobs on weekends. I got used on crying kids who need comfort.'', Mikayla replied. He snickered.

''So, what about Donnie?''.

''You mean Donatella? Well, she is nerd, captain of the science team, and the smartest girl in school. She has huuuge crash on August, and she is trying so hard to gain his attention. She plays piano and she is really cool in the same time, like the fact she can make anything from a piece of trash! I sometimes wish to be smart like her, but whenever I see those books she is reading, I get a headache.''.

''And you? I bet you're the most awesome one!''.

''Well, I'm the captain of the track team in our school, and the funniest girl you'll ever meet. And… Well, I wanna be a cheerleader just like Leona, but she never lets me join the team! She says it's not for me, that I am better off as a runner!''.

''What? That's so unfair!''.

''I knoooow! That's the thing I hate about all of them, they all consider me a baby! Just cause I'm the youngest!''.

''Believe me, I know how you feel. My bros all think I'm useless, just because I'm not tough as Raph, or smart like Donnie or perfect like Leo. I'm just the wild one!''.

''Who cares what they think! I say we're awesome the way we are!'', she said.

''Yeah! Can they think of an awesome name from pure ded… diduti…deduction?'', Mikey asked.

''No, they can't! We are one of a kind!''.

''Yes, yes we are, me.''.

''Thank you, me.''.

In that moment Splinter came in and announced that its bed time. Mikey already offered Mikayla his bed, while he would sleep on the couch, which she was refusing at first, but his chivalry won at the end. Of course, they both knew that Mikey will have a hard time sleeping on it, but he earned a peck on the cheek from Mikayla, on which he fainted slightly, making her giggle and Donatello clenching his fists from irritation. How come Mikey gets the first kiss from a girl, instead of him?!

* * *

But of course, Mikey really couldn't sleep; his mind was on his female and human version. He was already starting to imagine himself as a blonde boy, running on the field in front of the entire school, winning a trophy, his team lifting him on their shoulders, shouting his name, then walking to school with her, hand in hand, making her laugh, seeing those eyes all day long, taking her out for pizza or a school dance, while feeling that fuzzy feeling inside him all the time. He sighed with envy. He now understood what Donnie was feeling like.

''It's not fair.'', he whispered while tracing his finger on the floor.

''Mikey?'', he heard and got up. Mikayla was standing on the door of his room, with shy smile on her face that melted his heart.

''You are me, right?'', she asked. He nodded.

''Than I think it's perfectly ok if we share the bed. After all, it is yours as much as mine.'', she said. The heat run into his face, but when he thought about it, it did make sense. And besides, his brothers were all sleeping. And since there was no training tomorrow, they will all sleep in. All he had to do is wake up before others, and lay back on the couch. Easy as pie.

''A-are you sure? I may be a turtle, but I am a guy.'', he said, mentally slapping himself for that.

''True, but you're uncomfortable, and I'm hogging your bed. That is not right in my book. So… Care to join me?'', she asked.

''Ok, I'm coming.'', he said as he picked up his pillow and blanket and went to his room, where she already was on one side of the bed, and already sleeping. She looked so adorable to him! So fragile and small, that he felt the strong urge to protect her. He was looking at her for a few more minutes, than he put his pillow on the other side of the bed, and covered himself. He was turned towards the wall, but he wanted to see her. So he turned around toward her, wanting to see her face as the last thing before he fell asleep.

''Sweet dreams, Mikayla.''.

''Sweet dreams, Mikey.'', she whispered.

* * *

_Sooooo, what did you think? Too fluffy? Not fluffy enough? Please leave comments._


	3. Chapter 3

Mikey was slowly waking up, but still remaining in a dream land. The first thing he was feeling was warmth. Pleasant, sweet warmth which also smelled good. He shifted a little, trying to get more of it, embracing it into his arms. It was almost reminding him on his old teddy bear that was flushed down to sewers during the flood, except teddy bear didn't smell so fruity. Mikey could smelt oranges, apples and lemons, reminding him on the warm summer nights and sunny beaches he was seeing on TV. Suddenly he felt the warmth shifting. He embraced it tighter, not wanting to let it go. It was soft too. Then he opened his eyes.

He was looking at sleeping Mikayla, with bushy blonde hair that was falling over her eyes, which were only a couple of inches away from his. His arms were over her waist, and her arms were on his chest, while her warm breath was dying on his neck, making his heart beat louder than a Kiss's drums.

''… Crap, crap, crap! She was the warmth?! Oh man what time is it?!'', he was thinking while panicking. He slowly got up and took his pillow and blanket, praying to God that his brother and especially Splinter aren't awake. To his luck, they weren't. He positioned himself on the couch, and put his head on his pillow. After all that warmth and coziness, not to mention the amazing smell, the couch felt like a cement. He was shifting every minute and made a mental note to thank Mikayla for allowing him to sleep with her last night.

''Ok, that sounded wrong.'', he thought.

After the few more minutes of trying to get comfortable, he gave up and got up. He went for a kitchen to start to make a breakfast. He decided to make his favorite cause of the Mikayla, knowing it's her favorite, too. Yes, you guessed it right. The grilled cheese. He cut the cheese, the bread and put the butter in the pan, then he focused on the salad.

''Teenage mutant ninja turtles, teenage mutant ninja turtles, heroes in a half shell, turtle power…'', he was humming when he sensed somebody watching him. Mikey turned around to see Mikayla, leaning on the door, and looking at him with that smile of theirs. She was wearing green short sleeved T-shirt and green pants, and she walked barefoot. Her hair was tied in the two pigtails again.

''Good morning!'', she chirped.

''Good morning, milady. I'm making a grilled cheese with salad and-''

''Extra beacon with oregano. Cooking channel, last year.'', Mikayla said while going to the cupboard and grabbed a bottle of oregano, than sipping it lightly on the beacon before putting it in the pan. He grinned and put the pieces in the frying butter, than started to twirl them, while Mikayla was putting spices in the salad. He put the beacon on the plate, on which she started to put it in the sandwiches. Mikey was setting the table for that time, than he finally looked at the clock.

''Hey, it usually takes me 15 minutes to make this. Now it did only 5. Thanks!'', he smiled. She waved her hand and set down.

''No prob, I always wanted to cook with somebody who understands my cooking. And you started everything, so…,''.

''So… slept good last night?'', he asked after a few moments of silence. They both deep blushed and murmured a few things, but nodded. But Mikey could swear, he saw her smile even more.

* * *

Leonardo was slowly chewing his food, looking at Mikayla, while questioning himself all the time. Should he ask her? Will it be weird?

''… and then, out of nowhere, the guy jumps on her, but she quickly spun around and broke _every single_ tooth in his mouth. True story.'', Mikayla was re-telling the story how Raf kicked the school bully's butt while her hand was in the cusp, just because he pushed Donna on the floor and ripped her homework.

''Yup, that's definitely me! She sounds awesome. Oh wait, of course she's is awesome, she is me! So, you girls call her Raf, huh?'', he asked her.

''Yeah, even though she hated it at first, cause it sounded like Ralph, but she now loves that nickname, cause it sounds tough!''.

''And how good is she with the guitar? Is she good?''.

''Good? Dude, you've got to listen to her, she puts Giselle Simmons to shame, she is that good! Sometimes, she climbs on the top of the building and plays something while Leona is singing, and I sometimes join them as a backup voice and the entire neighborhood comes down, and we have mini-concerts! Donna is too shy to join, though, but she makes excellent recordings. Anything to get August to notice her.''. Raph's eyes were now big as plates and full of sparkles, just picturing him self on her place. Donatello cleared his throat to get Mikayla's attention.

''So, August is April, right?''.

''If you think on the 16 years old dude with short red hair with bangs, who always wears yellow football shirt and yellow bandana over his head and is really smart, and whose mum got kidnapped, than, yes.'', Mikayla said.

''Does he, you know, like Donna? Like a friend, maybe a little bit more?'', he asked, trying to sound uninterested. Yes, trying, but failing.

''If he does, I'm failing to see it. But we all see her affections. Wait, than that means… OMG! You also like Aug- I mean, April?! Ooooh, that is sooo romantic, a mutant who is in love with a human girl, this so like the Dusk! Except there Evelyn is in love with Beau, but you get the picture! Have you told her yet? Have you, have you?''.

''Have you told me what?'', they all heard. Leo and Raph backed away, revealing a red haired girl with confusion in her eyes. Donnie's irises went small and he was on the edge of fainting. Luckily, April saw Mikayla and her curiosity went on her. Mikayla was gawking at April, not believing how much she looked like August.

''Um, hello?''.

''Oh my God! You look- But of course you do, since- But still! Oh my God, if Donna would see you right now, she would have a fit! And I was right, you do look good with a longer hair, in your face Raf!'', she was jumping in the kitchen with two fists in the air, then she grabbed her mobile and pressed a few buttons, only for April to be blinded by a flash.

''Who are you?'', April asked her, while rubbing her eyes.

''Oh, me? I'm Hamato Michelangela, a.k.a. Mikayla, the human/female version of Mikey here from another dimension. And you are April O'Neil, right, but where I'm from, you are known as August O'Neil.''.

''HUH?!''.

''I know, right?'', Donnie asked. April then looked at Mikey, than at Mikayla, obviously finding similarities, such as smile, or the same hand motion, and elbow leaning.

''Well, after the mutants, and ninjas, why this should be any difference?'', she asked.

''Now you're talking! Hey, how is your uncle? I mean aunt! It's a little hard to keep track of the things here, y'know.''.

''Um, she is fine, thanks for asking. So, is this August with you?''.

''Nope, only me. My sisters and sensei stayed back home, the guys were just questioning me about them! You wanna know about him?''.

''Um, sure?''. Mikayla clapped her hands and jumped on the floor while taking her cell phone.

''I've got tons of pics about them, do you guys wanna see them?''.

''Yeah!''.

* * *

Everybody set on the couch and the floor, while Donnie was connecting the phone with the TV. Mikey made popcorns, and even Splinter came to watch. He was standing behind the couch, leaning on the staff.

''Ok, we are all set. Just to press this, and this, and this, aaaaaaand this, and here we go.'', Donnie pronounced as the tons of the small icons showed up on the screen. Mikayla pressed the first one, that was showing a tall brown haired girl with goggles on her eyes, while smiling with gap between her teeth. She had a flame thrower in her hand.

''Meet Donatella, guys.''.

''Hey, that's me! Say, I do look good with brown hair.''.

Other photo was showing the blonde girl who was leaning on the black haired girl while showing 'rock on' signs with their hands. They both had identical black T-shirts on which was written ''Kiss''. The blonde had blue eyes, while the black one had deep emerald eyes. Everyone was looking at Leo and Raph, while they were smiling idiotically. Mikayla smiled as she was showing other photos. Like the one of her skateboarding, or Leona holding a cheerleading trophy, or Donna and August standing by the lab table, or Raf holding her foot on someone's back, or the group photo from the last Halloween, where Leona was Captain Rachel, Raf was a pirate, Donna was a princess, August was prince Leon (Star Wars), and Mikayla was a fairy. Then there was a photo of sensei Chop while meditating. It was a middle aged woman, with long black hair along with few white ones too, in the long red kimono. Behind her was a framed photo of her, tall Chinese man and a baby.

''She really means everything to us, y'know. Sensei Chop changed her name when she came here to USA, and at school we are presenting ourselves as Chops.'', Mikayla, said.

''So, in school, you are Chop Michelangela?!'', Raph asked while laughing.

''Oh, that last name makes everyone shake in fear, you know. Raf took care of that.'', Mikayla simply said.

Other pictures were under password, cause those were the pics of them as ninjas.

''Ooooh, this is a video! And it really is awesome, I think Leo is gonna love it.'', she said and pressed play.

The video was recorded in the training room, and the guys could see Donatella in the corner. Suddenly, Mikayla's face fell into the screen.

''The video No. 4, named… The clash of the ninjas! Ever since the beginning of the time, the people-''

''Hey, squirt! Cut it out and start recording the moment that out fearless leader will remember for the eternity!'', they heard tough, but feminine voice. Mikayla sighed and rolled her eyes, then pointed the camera at the center of the room, where Raf and Leona were standing and warming up. Leona grinned.

''She means the moment she will be remembering, sis. And do you know why? Cause she will watch the _entire _Space Heroines marathon with smile on her face.''. That made everybody laugh except Raph.

''Yame!'', Donna said, and they started to fight. After 4 minutes and 3 seconds, Raf fell on the floor, while Leona, was dancing happily around her, singing Space Heroines song. Leo was looking at her dance, his heart suddenly starting to beat faster. She was even singing well.

''C'mon, sis, we have a marathon to prepare to. Get up!''.

''You cheated!''.

''No, you were just too slow and rough, as usual.''

''You were using the back flip!''.

''Did not! I swear on my cheerleading uniform!''.

''Girls, seriously…'', Donna said. The video stopped and they were all laughing, whiole Raph was pouting and steaming.

''So, that's my family and friends. What do you think?''.

* * *

_If you guys like it, pleeease comment it! _


	4. Chapter 4

''There's somethin' 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
you walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah  
Oh yeah...'', Leona was singing quietly while playing guitar, her back leaning on the wall of the building. Her hair was gently rocking on the wind, and her eyes were closed, what was allowing Mikayla to record her without her sister's knowing, much on Leo's pleasure. He was looking and re-playing the video for so long, all time listening and looking at the girl. He was also watching other videos, like her training with sensei, or her cheerleading, and even dancing with Mikayla. There was also one picture of her in a long strapless light blue dress and wavy hair, which made Leo's heart explode and sweat like pig. He was seeing the similarities, such as smile, or fighting style, or the way of speaking, and even poses while playing Captain Rachel.

He sighed while looking at the girl, feeling the strange pain in his chest. It really hurt, but it was also pleasant, and he just had the urge to dance himself while listening her play the songs with her sisters. Hack, he had the urge to even fly if he could!

''What is happening to me?'', he asked while looking dreamily in the screen. In that moment he felt a movement behind him. Leo turned around to face his sensei. He immediately jumped back and shut the TV. But he knew Splinter will ask him anyways.

''I see you've been very interested in Leona, haven't you? Such a nice girl, if I can say so.'', Splinter said while walking past him and sitting on the sofa, and turning the TV back on. Leona's face was back on it, this time she was training along with August. Donatella could be seen in the corner with narrowed eyes.

''W-well yes, I suppose, considering that she is me and all… Um… why are you watching this?'', he asked while sitting next to Splinter.

''I merely wanted to see her, and to confirm my guesses.''.

''Confirm your guesses, sensei?''.

''Yes, my guesses. Ever since you four grew into *sigh*puberty, I was thinking what you would be like as human teenagers. Looks like I guessed almost everything. The only thing I did miss was the fact that she is the singer. And quite good one, too, considering we never heard you singing, my son. Tell me, how she seems to you?''. Leo looked at her, and the pain returned, and he wanted to melt, he was sweating like crazy again. He sighed while his irises ware heart shapes.

''Beautiful…''. The old rat sighed, and smiled sadly. He feared that this might happen, but he hoped not to.

''It's a shame I'll never get to meet her, though. Well, off to meditating.'', Splinter said and walked away, leaving Leo alone looking at the girl that was so elusive to him.

''Never meet her… What was I thinking anyway…'', Leo said as he turned the TV off and went to join his sensei.

* * *

**_Sorry it was so short, I really just haven't got anything else to put but this, it will be more next time I promise! Pleeeease comment!_**


	5. Chapter 5

The three teenage girls were sitting in the cell, all tired and sic from worry for their younger sister. They spent a whole night and day trying to escape, but with no success. The guards weren't even checking them, which was the bad sign.

''What are we going to do, girls? We can't just stay here forever!'', tall, purple clouded girl said with exhausted voice. Donna's supreme brain was out of the ideas, while her older sisters just sighed. In that moment they all heard footsteps coming towards them. They all automatically grabbed their weapons and got on their feet.

Karai came in their view, earning blank stares and loud gasp from the blue clouded girl. She looked at each of them, noticing their bandanas and weapons, and wondering on the similarities.

''Wazzup, girls?'', she asked, making the three ninjas sweat drop.

''… Karu? What the heck happen to you? You look like a girl!'', Leona exclaimed with shock, making Karai confused. A lot of people thought she was a guy on the first sight, but no one called her by a boy's name before.

''My name is Karai, blonde. And I've always been a girl.''.

The black haired ninja laughed at this, and Karai could swear, she has heard that laugh before.

''Really? Cause when we fought two days ago, you were a guy, just asked Juliet here.'', Raf said while pointing at blushing Leona.

''What are you talking about? This is the first time I see you at all. Who are you?'', Karai asked.

''Like hell we're telling you, you freak!'', Raf replied, her temper turning on from the lack of sleep and worry. Donna intervened between her and the glass wall of their cell, with suspicion in her eyes.

''Wait, Karai, was it? Do you have a brother by any chance? A twin, more precisely.''.

''No, I do not, why? And why are you dressed up like those turtles?''.

''WHY DOES EVERYBODY THINK WE'RE DRESSING UP LIKE THE TURTLES?! The green is there cause it matches the color of our hairs, and yellow is cause it matches green, I mean come on! Turtles are not even green, they are brownish green from the lack-''.

''Wait, Donna. What did you mean by 'those turtles'?'', Leona asked suddenly. Karai glanced at her face. She sure looked familiar. Those eyes and that look in them….

''Nothing important. Why did you ask me about do I have a brother?''.

''Cause you look like the guy who happens to be the son of the Shredder, duh! A lot. Same hair, same attitude, hell, even the same weapon.'', Raf said, making Karai confused again. The son of Shredder? She was his only child!

''What are you talking about? I'm Shredder's only child, he never told me about son! Who are you?'', Karai asked.

''He? You mean she. Shredder is a woman, y'know.'', they said. Now that made Karai laugh like crazy. She tried to imagine her father as a woman, but that only made her laugh even more. Donna, Leona and Raf had no idea what was so funny. However, Donna was starting to pick up the pieces.

''Karai, who is the president of the USA?'', Donna asked.

''Um, what?''.

''Just answer the question, Karai! This is important!'', Donna shouted.

''Barack Obama. Why?''. The three girls opened their eyes wide and looked at each other. Donna started to walk left right with the hand on her chin, thinking and muttering. She had a suspicion since they arrived, but she lacked the proof. First they were sitting and watching TV, then there was a sudden flash of light, and before they knew it, they were surrounded by the Foot clan, not even knowing how they ended up there, and with no Mikayla besides them. She knew something was up.

''What is going on here?! Tell me!'', Karai exclaimed.

''Hush, crazy girl! She is trying to think!'', Raf said.

''Karai… Any chance you met a blue clouded ninja guy with a weapons like Leona's? About our age, but a guy?'', Donna asked. Karai looked at Leona's katanas, and immediately thought on Leonardo, making her heart skip a beat. As much as she got irritated by his constant 'there is good in you' talk, she couldn't help but feel a certain… attraction for the turtle human hybrid. His deep blue eyes and his deep, gentle voice…

''Maybe yes, maybe not. Why are you interested so much? And why does the blonde keep gawking at me?!'', Karai asked, pointing at wide eyed Leona. Donna sighed, and Raf face palmed herself.

''Please tell she is not who I think she is, please tell me she is not… him!''.

''What is going on?''.

''Karai, this is really important what am I going to ask you. Do we remind you on any one? Three guys, dressed like us? Named by Italian renaissance artists? And sons of your mot- father's greatest enemy?'', Donna was asking in panic. Raf and Leona's eyes open wide, suddenly realizing what their smart sister was pointing on. Karai was looking at them with the weird look, but a light bulb flashed above her head. Than her face flushed when she looked at Leona.

''No way… No way in Hell… Hahahahahahahahaaahhhaaha oh man, this is too much, hahahhahahahahhahahahahhaha…. You wanna tell me that you girls are… the turtles?!'', Karai was laughing, making the girls frown, but the smart Donna caught the last part.

''Wait… What was that turtles part? I know we may look like the turtles, but we are actually human girls, y'know. It's not that hard to guess.''.

''Are you sure 'bout that?'', Raf asked her.

''The Shredder need to hear this right away! You girls better leave your weapons inside, otherwise there will be some problems for yo- WHAT THE?!''. The minute Karai unlocked the cell, Leona threw a smoke bomb in her face, and then she felt something hitting her in the face, blackening her vision.

* * *

''Alright, we're out! Now to find the Baby!'', Raf said while running over the roof tops of the NYC. Her sisters were running besides her, celebrating the fact they actually managed to escape the Foot Clan, which was a miracle. But, due to the lack of sleep, the girls got tired quicker than usual, which was the bad thing, considering that their flat was in the other part of the city. But, the worry for their sister was bigger.

''Girls, we need to rest. I think we should be safe here for now.'', Leona said. Other two nodded and set on the building. The night was still young, which was a good thing. Being ninjas, the night was their time. City lights were all around them, and the noises of the night life were catching their ears.

''Yo, nerdy, what was that back there, with that question about the guys? You weren't serious, were you?'', Raf asked. Donna took a deep breath and closed her eyes, than got up and looked around.

''What do you think happened?'', she asked them.

''We were teleported to the opposite universe, weren't we?'', Leona asked with Raf in the union.

''Wow. And I hadn't even started to explain. I really have no idea how we got here, and I swear I had nothing to do with it, and neither did Mikayla. So far, we met the girl version of our Karu, named Karai-''.

''He looks way better as a guy, if you ask me.'', Leona said.

''Which means that if he and his mum are gender bended, that makes us here also-''.

''Wait wait wait! We are GUYS here?! Like, guys, guys? Males?'', Raf asked.

''… Yes. That's right. We are guys here, Raf. Or is Ralph in this world? Or Raph? Raphaela…. Raphael. Donatella, Donatello. Leona, Leon. Or Leonardo. Michelangela, Michael. Or Michelangelo. Huh, pretty cool names when spoken as a guy. Oh man, how do I look like here? Do you think a guy me refused to wear glasses as well? ''.

''That's all nice and dandy nerdy, but you're forgetting one little thing. MIKAYLA ! Where the hell is our Baby?! Why wasn't she with us? Where is Mikayla?'', Raf was shouting.

''Relax, shell for brains! If my calculations are correct, she should have been teleported somewhere near the apartment! Why, maybe cause she was standing too far from the portal, and if that was yesterday, that means that our guys versions found her, cause not only that that route was the patrol route for that day, but I can bet that my male self had something to do with this!'', Donna said.. Leona narrowed her eyes at this.

''And how do you know this?'', she asked.

''I was… actually planning to do the same thing, but I got distracted by the Science club. Well, what are you going to do, huh?''.

The two other girls face palmed again and groaned.


	6. Ask you out

''By your side is where I'll be, endless love won't fade you'll see, when I walk you walk with me…'', I was humming while practicing katas. My kusarigama was spinning dangerously fast, much faster than Mikey's, but that didn't bother me. No, what were bothering me were my sisters.

I wonder how are they doing… I bet Raf is probably angry as hell… And Donna and Leona are trying to calm her down… Or maybe they haven't noticed yet, it wouldn't be the first time. OR they noticed and they don't care cause of that make-up swap I did a few days ago and they don't want to s- ''AOUI!'', I exclaimed as I got hit by the kusarigama on the head. Suits me right for blanking out again. But I always does that so there is no point is scolding me. I rubbed my head, making a few brands of my uncombed, dirty blonde hair falling out of my pig tails on my forehead.

''Mikaaaayla? You in here?'', I heard Mikey's voice and smile spread across I face. Mikey, Mikey, Mikey!

''Wazzup, dude?'', I chirped to him. Mikey came inside the dojo, while holding something behind his shell. His usually smiled and carefree face was now nervous and sweaty, making his green skin sparkle like jade. His eyes were looking pretty much everywhere but me, and he looked like he was about to pass out. And he looked so cute while looking nervous! Much cuter than all boys from school, even Zack Brown and I thought that was impossible, but somehow, Mikey here, with those big blue eyes and that charming, shy smile… And his sense of humor! People would think that we're twins! Wait, if I'm him from another dimension, that wouldn't that make us twins? Huh, weird and like, sooooo brain killing! Even though I was having a lot of brain killer since I met Mikey.

''Oh nothing, just being awesome as usual… I hope it wasn't boring for you, you know being stuck here entire day, but you know, as being turtles and humans…''.

''Oh, no, not all! You guys are awesome, and I can't wait to tell the girls about you back home… Heh heh… Home…'', I said while looking down, feeling a pit in my stomach.

''Did Donnie said when is the portal going to open?'', Mikey asked.

''He said it can work tomorrow. I guess I'll be backing home sooner that I knew it!''.

'Um, yeah, about that… Look, Mikayla, I…'', he wanted to say something but he couldn't say it, on my big wondering. But, being the girl as I was, and by that I mean really intuitive and smart ( hey, Raf said I'm the smartest girl she met, so it has to be true), I knew what was he trying to say, and I smiled widely at him.

'Awww, I know, I'm gonna miss you too! But don't worry; we still have a day and a half, right? So how about we spend that day and the half in the Mikepic way? '', I asked him, seeing his face relaxed and happy. God, he was SO cute I wanted to hug him and cuddle him and… Wait, what?! Cuddle him?

''You read my mind, dudette! Check this out; Star Fall teen club costume night! It's tomorrow and I wanted to go since ever, but Leo and Raph think that that is a baby's club, and Donnie can't dance if his life depended on it! So what do you say? Just you and male you, aka me.'', Mikey said while putting flirting face, making my heart pump. Just him and me, dancing and spending the best time ever, maybe a few pizzas aside.

Yeah, it sounded awesome!

''It sounds awesome, if you ask me.'', he said. Ok, that was creepy.

''Well, it IS awesome! And I already have a matching costume to yours.''.

''Oh?''.

''Like, hello?! My ninja outfit! Everyone is calling me and my sisters the turtles while wearing them, so I'll be a ninja turtle as well!'', I said.

''Great! So, I'll pick you up at 7?'', he asked while stepping back from me. I nodded my head and suddenly noticed that he was rubbing his head.

''Why are you rubbing your head?''.

''Oh? The moment before I came inside the dojo, I felt something hitting me on the head, even though nothing hit me. Crazy, huh?'', he asked. I pouted in pity, and he waved me and got out.

Huh. We're so much alike that he even feels pain in the similar place as me when I got hit in the head with my kusarigama. Now, where was I? Oh yeah:

''The sky is our blanket, the earth is our bed, if you don't know we'll never be dead…''.


	7. Not Fair, fear and new upcomers

''You did WHAT?! Mikey, c'mon, even you are not THAT stu... Oh, boy… Do you have any idea what have you done?'', angered Donny asked baffled Mikey.

''Uh, I asked a girl I like out on a date, or I accidentally stepped on that big, shiny, red board back there. Why?''.

Donny had to call upon every single part of his patience not to explode and kill his younger brother. How could he not understand what was he doing?! Getting all friendly with Mikayla was weird, but ok, but falling in love was wrong on so many levels. That was narcissism, stupidity, indescribable and utterly disgusting thing, incest in fact! Besides, Donny was already planning to end Mikayla home and end this nightmare that could destroy the fabric of space and time itself and completely end the life as they know it!

''Why? Why? WHY?! Calm down, calm down, calm down, calm down… Mikey… You do realize that Mikayla is you, right? Like, you in pretty much everything 'sides gender and specie?''.

''Yeah, so? That just makes this more simple and awesome! She knows what I like, and I know what she likes and how to make her happy and vice versa and… I have never felt this way before, Donny. I… constantly have these fuzzy feelings inside my stomach and my heart pounds and when she smiles… Oh, god, her smile… And, and…'', Mikey was practically sparkling and his eyes were heart shaped.

''Mikey, if anyone knows what's it like, it's me. But she can't stay. Mikayla doesn't belong here, and the longer she stays the worse it's gonna be, and you know that. She belongs to her universe with her sisters. Does she miss them?''.

''A lot.''.

''See? Do you really want her away from them? From her sensei, school, friends, life? I know it's not fair, but… You just have to let her go, Mikey. For her.''.

The truth was that Mikey knew all of that before. He knew that from the moment he found out about her. But who could blame him.

Since he was a tot, he was watching people on TV kissing and holding hands and expressing love. He heard that 'there is always someone for somebody out there' millions of times. He saw lot of couples during his patrols. He was watching Donny looking at April with love and sadness every day. And he never once failed to ask himself when it will be his turn.

It wasn't fair. He was funny, cute, a good cook, full of talents, kind, a NINJA, a guy who is saving the planet every night. He wasn't the smartest, but who does need that today? So, when he finally found someone he really likes, he couldn't have her. He couldn't make her smile or take her out or protect her and hold her or feel loved by an actual human being besides April!

If there was one thing Mikey hated, that was his looks. He hated being a turtle. He hated hiding in the sewers for 15 years and come out only at night, he hated being labeled as a monster, he hated not being human. While hanging with Mikayla, he was human. He was just a teen boy, madly in love with an awesome girl who might like him back. So why let her go? Why?!

But Donny was right. Mikey knew how much she misses her sisters, and her sensei, and friends. Her world. And his world. So alike, but so elusive to each other.

''…Alright. But can I at least have that one night? Please, I need this. Just one night, just let me at least see how it feels like. So I have something to remember her by. Please, Donny.''. The older turtle sighed heavily, but nodded.

''Thanks! See ya later, bro!''.

''Mikey! Just… be careful.''.

* * *

''What do you mean that there is no flat? We live in this building!'', Raf exclaimed while tapping her foot on the roof of the grey building full of graffiti.

''Well, in case that they put holograms, the flat is empty as a shell! All of rooms as well, not even those holes you made when you 10 were there! I think that our gender bends don't live here.'', Donna said, earning a sigh from Leona. She even was relieved a bit, not knowing what to say to the boys when they meet them. Her biggest fear was, however, meeting 'him'.

''Well, what now, fearless? Are we going to keep running in circles or do what we should've done from the start?''.

''Do what?''.

''Go and see August, duh!'', Raf said, making Donna blush and squeak from panic.

''No, no, no, and no! N-O, no!''.

''We don't have any other choice, Donna, we have to-''.

''NO! There is no way in Hell I'm seeing August as a girl! I could never see him again as a boy!''.

''Hey, I saw Karu as a girl!'', Leona said, blushing hard.

''You said you got over him!''.

''I did, but still!'', she shouted back.

''No, Leona.''.

''As your leader, I command you to go with us to August.'', Leona said in stiff voice and narrowed eyes. Donna greeted her teeth and pointed a finger at Leona's face, only to sigh and groan.

''…Fine! But only cause of Baby. God, she owes me big time for this!''.

''Atta girl. Now, to August! Or… Mai? June? July? April? Guh, this with names is getting complicated!''.

* * *

On a city dump yard, things were just as ever. The men were working their usual job while chatting lively. The night was even nice considering the smell and dirt.

''Hey, Joe, can you cover for me tonight? I need to go home early!''.

''Like yesterday, and day before that?'', his friend asked.

''This is last time, I promise! But my wife insisted on tonight, kill me if I know why! C'mon, pal!''.

''Geez… Fine, fine, but you owe me triple this time, ya hear?!''.

''Thanks!''.

Joe took a drink from his bottle hidden in his pants and walked to the exit doors. He was whistling USA national theme and looked content. Until he heard trash rumbling next to him. Joe quickly looked around, scared.

''Is that you, Sam? Tis not funny, man!''. The rumbling continued and begun to sound louder, and then he hear groaning. A male groaning.

''W-who's there? I'm armed as a SWAT, bastard!''. Then suddenly a small knife flew towards him and landed a little above his head, making Joe pee his pats. He looked towards the small hill of trash, from where the knife came from. Soon, after more rumbling, a hand showed up. Thank another hand. Then a leg, and torso. Joe was now starting to see the figure of a person. It was a teenager.

A boy teenager. Japanese boy teenager with the strangest hair style and armor, made so that the kid looked like a samurai, with katana in his hand. Behind him, another boy appeared, this one was red headed and looked more normal and harmless.

''What the heck?''.

* * *

_Please review. I need those things! I beg of you! And some fanart would be loved and praised as well! _


	8. All players are in! The action is on!

''How on Earth I managed to end up here with you of all people?! I told you not to push the button!'', red haired teen hissed while pressing himself against the wall of the dark building of New York. Next to him, Japanese teen was looking around, his hand on his katana, ready to strike if needed (perverts, this is not yaoi).

''And I told YOU that I had to. Who wouldn't press buttons on the alien's computers anyway? Where is your sense of adventure?'', he replied with 'duh' tone. Red haired teen rolled his eyes.

''Back home, where we should've stayed and keep looking for the girls! Now how are we gonna help them, huh? We are stuck ourselves, man!''.

''Geez, no wonder you have no girlfriends, August, wasn't it? You need to learn how to relax, it will do ya good.'', Karu said while climbing the emergency stairs to the roof, followed by August. He narrowed his eyes at the ninja and fisted his hand, trying to remember how he ended up saving his friends with the Foot clan member. Then again, Karu was the ONLY Foot clan member August knew and felt connection with. Mostly cause they both new the four certain ninja girls who saved his ass more than once.

''You're the one who talk. About that girls part, that is.'', he muttered under his breath, but trained ears of Japanese teen on his left caught that.

''What do you mean, rookie?''.

''You know what I mean, psycho.''.

''Even though girls right now are very low on my priority list, I would have much better luck than you. What kind of a girl would choose a nerd who is getting beaten by girls every time over martial artist with cool looks like me? And don't call me psycho, rookie.'', Karu said with narrowed eyes at August. He just set on the floor and took out his T-phone, while Karu continued to look around them.

"Why didn't you say that to Leona, huh?'', he asked him, catching Karu off guard. They had a stare contest for a few minutes before Karu sighed and turned his head away.

"Why should you care?''.

"I care cause she's my friend, and the girl I owe pretty much my life for a few times by now. And even though I warn her, she didn't listen, much to my surprise, 'cause she ALWAYS listens. She really liked you, you know?''.

Karu gritted his teeth, trying his best not to charge at the red haired teen behind him. But august was right, and Karu did felt guilty for being jerk to the girl that caught his attention. But his mother told him what is Hamato clan capable of, what that clan had done to him and his mother. Leona, no matter how utterly naïve and interesting she was, not to mention beautiful, was the enemy. Enemy he was going to crush along with his mother and restore the honor to his clan.

"So? She is the leader of that turtleristic team of hers, so she had to know what she was getting into by simply knowing me. I'm not to blame here, rookie.'', Karu shrugged, making Augusts' blood boil. But he remembered Master Chop's words to him to always keep focused mind, clear and swift as the water. He inhaled and exhaled few times and continued to press the buttons on his T-phone Donna made for him. He smiled upon thinking on his nerdy friend, now lost God knows where.

Ever since the four of them suddenly disappeared, judging from the words of their sensei, he searched high and low for them. And then, while trying to break inside one of The Kraang's HQ, he was being ambushed by Karu, who was also, on Augusts' wonder, was looking for the girls.

''What are you even typing on that junk?'', Karu suddenly asked.

''This junk's name is the T-phone, and this is the most advanced communicating device known to the mankind, build by Donna, for your info.''.

''Mmm-hmm, mmm-hmm, that's all oh so very interesting and I would love to know more about this junk phone your girlfriend made, but what I asked is what the hell are you doing on it?'', Karu asked, making August wanting to punch him in the nose.

''I'm trying to find the signals from their T-phones! And to find the reason how we ended up on the junkyard when we were on in The Kraang's base only a few minutes ago! That couldn't have been the portal the girls told me about before, cause there was no portal, but somehow we still ended up on the other side of town. And I can't help but keep sensing this freaky feeling since we got here.''.

''Join the club, rookie. This place gives me chills, and my nose keeps to sting like I got hit in it!'', Karu said while rubbing his nose. August sighed and looked around, suddenly noticing something weird.

''Hey… you know that commercial for that new shaving cream?'', he asked confused Karu.

''Uh, don't use that one, believe me, it stings like shit!''.

''What? No, I meant – Wait, you're shaving?! You're the same age as me, and I don't shave yet!''.

''Genetics, man. Men in my family are hairy.'', Karu said nonchalantly, earning a weird glare from red hair.

''Um, yeah, so… Isn't the person on the commercial man?''.

''Duh.''.

''Why is there a woman on it now?''.

* * *

The date between Mikey and Mikayla started well, judging by the fact that no one screamed upon seeing him or being attacked by The Kraang or the Foot.

The disco was full of costumed teens, the music was loud and groovy, and the best of all, he was alone with Mikayla. They couldn't stop dancing for second, and the best part was the fact that they knew each other's dance moves, quickly becoming centre of attention for their harmonized dance.

The best part to Mikey was the fact he felt so normal in that moment. He was just a teenage boy on a date with the awesome girl, not some mutant dancing with the human female version of him from another dimension. He wanted to savor that night forever, knowing deep inside him it will never repeat again. Mikayla's ruffled hair now was complete mess and her forehead was gleaming from sweat from dancing, but she didn't look tired at all. Her face was constantly smiling and it was obvious she was having a good time.

''This song sounds way better in my world!'', she shouted in his 'ear'.

''Tik Tok? Who is singing it?'', he shouted back.

''What?''.

''I asked, who is singing it?''.

''I can't hear you, Mikey, this place is really loud!'', she yelled and continue to dance dragging him along by his hand, making his melt and putting a goofy face. Mikey decided to step up a notch so fell on his shell, starting to spin on the floor and ending on his hands. Then he rolled over his head and started to spin again, earning claps and cheers from the people around him. Mikayla joined him and soon they become once again center of the disco, but with their energy running out.

''Hey… You wanna sit this one out?'', she asked him.

''You read my mind, dudette… I need pizza right now and some soda…'', he was muttering, while leaning against her. Mikayla giggled at him and lead them out on the fresh air.

''Ohhhhh, I needed this. I haven't danced like that in whole my life! Thanks for inviting me, Mikey.'', she said to him.

''No prob, you need something to remember me by after all. So, where should we go next, huh? Pete's pizza, Giovanni's, Bologna, La piazza Italia?'', He was naming his favorite pizza places, making Mikayla giggle again.

''What's so funny?''.

''You sound cool while speaking Italian.'', she said with pink cheeks. His face turned into smirk.

''Lo so, lo so, la mia carissima (I know, I know, my dearest).'', he said while folding his arms so they could walk arm in arm.

''Since when are you learning Italian? I don't.'', she said. He chuckled and rubbed his neck. The truth was that Mikey was talent for languages, and besides Japanese and English, he could speak conversational Spanish and Italian. He told none of his brothers knowing they would make fun of him, plus he wanted to show off that when opportunity comes.

''Oh well… I got interested upon watching that documentary about Michelangelo Buonarroti. I got named after him, so I wanted to learn something 'bout him, you know. But let me tell ya, the guy was creepy as Shredder himself.''.

''No way!'', Mikayla laughed, making him melt once again.

He was really happy in that moment. His best night ever since first night on the surface, and it was still lasting. But Donnie's voice in his head reminded him what happens when they return back to the lair.

Suddenly, his hold on her arm tightened and he brought her closer to him, his heart aching on the bare thought on her leaving home and never returning. Mikey's good mood automatically fell below zero as he listened to her talking about something.

Michelangelo was thinking hard. He had feelings for her; he had no doubts about it. He really liked her. He wanted to hold her hand all the time and seeing her every day. But she was him. He could see it in every little detail. And the fact that she didn't belong here was the cherry on the cake.

''Mikey, you ok?'', she asked him with concern.

''Huh? Yeah, I am. What were you talking about?'', he asked her. Mikayla continued to talk about her friends back home when Mikey suddenly stopped in his track and let go of her hand. Mikayla stopped talking again and look at Mikey who was now behind her. His hands were now fists and his head was down.

''Mikey…''.

''I… I need to tell you something, Mikayla… It really hurts, but… You need to know…'', he started, still not looking at her. She titled her head and looked at him with that dear like eyes.

''What is it? You know you can tell me anything.''.

''Michelangela, I… I… The Foot!'', he suddenly said upon seeing a bunch of ninjas jumping around them. Both of them grabbed their weapons and prepared to fight.

The ninja up front run towards them, but Mikey quickly whipped his kusarigama at him and knocked him out cold, while in the same time Mikayla jumped on the other guy's shoulders and kicked him in the head. Then they pressed their backs against each other and swept the next line of ninjas of their feet. Mikey grabbed her hand and spun her around, while she kicked the circle of ninjas around them.

''Do all of your dates end up like this?'', he asked her.

''This is my first date, actually!'', she said while docking below and kicking the ninja behind her with her leg.

''Really?! You wanna say to me that you've never been asked out before?! A girl like you?!'', Mikey asked in disbelief while punching two of them in the jaws.

''I know, right?''. Another one down.

Then suddenly, something surrounded them. It was a grey smoke that smelled funky to them, and they started to feel really tired. The previous tiredness had its affect as well. The pavement looked really comfy and they felt their eyes starting to feel heavy and their vision was blurry.

Soon, they felt concrete under their heads and the darkness took over their minds.

* * *

_**Hey guys, wazzup! I loved your reviewes for the last chapeter so here is the next one, and I am so tired right now so I will only speak gibberish *pop* Uh, what the... Oh c'mon I drooled again?! Any way, yeah, I forgot... Um, next chapetr will come after the 10th review, so please review this one a lot, will ya?**_

_**Thanks... Now where was I? Oh yeazzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz z...**_


	9. The rage of the wild ones

''GUYS! The Foot...''.

That was more than enought for three turtle brothers to garb their weapons and run out on the surface. Their brother's human female version's voice was in panick and it sounded like she was about to past out. In the background they could hear the noises of hitting and shouting.

So, in the moment, they were running, again, on the familiar roofs and looking for any sign of their brother or his other version. His T-phone's signal was gone, and the streets were calm and quiet. Too quiet.

They were checking every possible place that they could've go on their date, but the place _Mikey_ decided to take _Mikayla_ out was impossible to think. None of them could (not) think like Mikey could.

''Karai!'', Leo shouted suddenly in awe, pointing with his sword at the top of the building. On the top of the building was the teen dressed in black and metal armor but it too dark for Leo to see her face, but something was off. He could see it just plainly, not even knowing why or what.

The teen spun around and looked down at him, her face still in the shadow. Karai's hand went to her sword in the same time as another figure appeared behind her. It was too dark to see the figure, but he could see glimpses of red and yellow.

Yellow?

''April! Wait there, April, I'm gonna save you!'', Donnie behind him shouted while taking out his bo and running towards Karai and April.

Leo should've run as well, but he didn't. He could clearly see, and feel that something was off. Really off. And then, the teen's face was visible.

The teen was a guy.

''What the-'', the guy asked while dodging the staff and arching at Donnie in the same time. His punk hair and guy liner around his eyes were like stones inside Leo's stomach. He carefully watched the movements of the ninja before them, and tried his best not to think the worst.

''I-really-thought-that-the mutants-couldn't get any-more-exciting! Now they are ninjas as well! The Fish Babe owes me 20 bucks!''.

The teen then threw Donnie at the wall and looked at the two other brothers, who were now staring at him with jaws wide open. The guy's smirk was sly and he took another stand.

''Karai?'', Leo asked with careful voice. Karu narrowed his eyebrows and carefully looked at Leo.

''Karu, turtle boy. It's Karu.''.

''You've gotta be kidding me… You've gotta be kidding me…'', Raph was whining upon seeing the shadowed figure coming out on the light. It was also a guy, with red hair covering his neck and deep blue eyes. He was wearing yellow football shirt with big black bold number 5 on it and jeans. The guy opened his eyes wide and jumped at least a foot in the air upon hearing a shriek.

''NO! SWEET DEAR LORD NO! NONONONONONONONO PLEASE NO! WHY DO YOU HATE ME, WORLD?! WHY?!'', Donnie was screaming and weeping with his face in his hands, covering them tightly not to look at the August.

''Am I missing something here or…?'', Karu asked, entertained. August shot him a glare and approached the weeping turtle.

''Um… Are you ok, giant, lizard man?'', he asked him, making Donnie weeps even more. He really couldn't see him, he really couldn't.

''…''

''…''

''…'

''…''

''Why?! What did I do wrong?! OH, WHY, WHY, WHY?!''

''A-any possible chance that… your name is August O'Neill?'', Leo asked, ignoring weeping Donnie. The teen looked at him and nodded. Karu was still standing beside them, looking the scene.

''He's a turtle, actually. He's named Donatello.'', Raph said. Leo shot him a glare.

''What? They will found out sooner or later. This will just speed out the process and we can bust the clowns out of the Foots.''.

''Why, world, why… Bwaaahhhaaaaaaaa…''

Karu's ears perked up upon the name of his clan as he looked at the turtles. Especially the blue clouded one. There was something familiar about him to Karu. Something creepy. His eyes went to their weapons. The pair of katana, pair of sai, and a bo staff.

''Where did you get those weapons?'', Karu asked.

''And how do you my name?'', August asked. Leo turned the look away from Donnie, who was still lying on the ground, and gave a desperate look to Raph, who only put his arms in the air and shock his head.

Leo gave a sigh, and put his swords on his back, in their sheets. He looked at Karu and August, really starting to punch Donnie for experimenting with the dimensional travelling.

''Ok, here goes nothing… I'm Leonardo, this is Raphael and the weeping turtle over there is Donnie. We are male/mutant turtle versions of Leona, Raphaela, and Donatella, and we are on way to bust out Mikayla and our brother Michelangelo who is male/mutant version of her from the Foot clan so we can sent her home and forget this whole Two- Worlds – Collide thing. Any questions?''.

* * *

Mikey was slowly waking up, his head feeling heavy. After two minutes of getting the dizziness away, his ninja senses kicked in. He noticed he was in the dark room and lying on something hard and cold. He could sense his hands were tied above his head and his legs as well. The room was big, and he could hear the noises of footsteps above him. And then it hit him. Mikayla!

''Mikayla? Are you here?''

And then there was a shriek. A girl shriek.

''MIKAYLA! WHERE ARE YOU?!'', he shouted, struggling to get free from the metallic handcuffs. Suddenly he heard the footsteps again and it looked like they were coming closer and closer. The sliding doors opened and two ninjas came in, with electrocuted sticks. Mikey narrowed his eyes and tried to release himself but the ninjas came to him first.

''Let me go! Now! What did you do to her?! Where is she?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MIKAYLA?!'', he was shouting until one of them pressed a stick against his plastron and send into Mikey a good amount of electricity, making him scream from agonizing pain. He fell on the floor and felt the ninjas putting him handcuffs again and lifting him on his legs. The view was getting dizzy again and his head felt heavier than before. Mikey had no idea was he walking or were the ninjas carrying him.

''M-Mikkkk-ayla…'', he muttered quietly.

When the world finally stopped spinning for Mikey, he felt something beneath his knees and his vision got clear. That was when he realized where he was. It was a huge room, with two fish tanks on the floor that was only leaving one path towards the stairs. On the top of the stairs was a chair, on which was sitting no other than the Shredder. Next to him were Dogpound and Karai, who had weird look at her eyes. And on the very left to the chair was…

''MIKAYLA!''.

Mikayla's face was covered with her bangs, the way she was hiding her face, and her hair was out of the pigtails and ruffled, even burned on the edge. Her ninja outfit was ripped where her shoulder was, and Mikey could clearly see the dried blood on it. Her body was shaking and the thing that hurt Michelangelo the worst were the tears that were falling outta her eyes.

Now, Mikey never got mad. Ever. Sure, he could get irritated here and there, but never angry, like Raph, or Donnie when he would break his invention. He was always the type of guy who would just let it slide like a water over a rock. But, seeing her cry, hurt, and blooded… that woke something inside of him. He was an animal after all. The unbelievable rage, anger for hurting his Mikayla, his female self and half, that made Michelangelo's blood boil. His fists clenched tightly and his teeth gritted. Suddenly, he was back on his feet and he jumped in the air. While there, he kicked the ninjas that were holding him both in the jaws and swap his hands beneath his feet, now putting them in front of his face, clenched and ready for hitting. More ninjas came at him, but being fast, Mikey just clobbered them with both of his fists and legs, until Dogpound came and pound him once, but hard. His massive paw was holding Mikey against the ground, which was still squirming and shouting.

''You cowards! Let her go, now! Let her go, Shredder!''.

''SILENCE!'', Shredder shouted, on which entire room became quiet. Mikey stopped squirming and looked at Shredder with pure rage and hatred. Shredder got up and approached Mikey. He pulled him for his bandana and made him look into his eyes.

''Michelangelo, wasn't it? The youngest of the Splinter's abominations. The wild one and the stupidest one. Funny how much you share of these traits with her.'', he said while pointing his head with at Mikayla, who was still hiding her face.

''WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER, YOU METALHEAD?! IF YOU WANTED ANSWERS, WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST TAKE ME INSTEAD, HUH?''. Mikey immediately stopped shouting when he felt Shedder's fist on his cheek, making his face end up on the floor, and causing Mikayla to scream again.

''You think you are in position to yell at me, mutant? And why I took her instead of you, well, that's for the reason that a girl was kind enough to tell me everything if I promise not to harm her precious turtle pet.''

''YOU PROMISED, METALHEAD!'', Mikayla shouted, finally revealing her face, which was covered in bruises and even cuts. Her lips were swollen, and her eye was black. But the anger and rage in her eyes was making up for it. Shredder looked up at Karai.

''Shut her up. She is no useful for me any longer.''

''NO, MIKAYLA! MIKAYLA!'', Mikey was fighting once again to get free from Shredder's grip, but not managing.

And then, the two ninjas flew inside the room. Two ninjas who were covered up with bruises and blood. Everyone in the room turned to the doors.

On the doors were the turtles, accompanied with three girls with the same bandanas, two male teens and one red haired girl, all with weapons and wicked grins on their faces.

''Knock, knock.'', Raph said.

''Room service.'', Raf replied.

* * *

_**I guess you are all wondering why did I speeded up a little. Don't worry, you'll get the meeting and everything, including the fluff, but I just wanted to make you keep reading this story. I even got some fnuart, which is amazing, you should go on DeviantArt and check it out. Thanks for reading this story and I hope you'll continue to review!**_

_**Love ya all, this is LunaMoonlight100.**_


	10. Magnets

Leona and the girls were now on the edge of the buliding near the Pete's pizza, looking around and waiting. It was the second night since they got in the new dimension and they were ( Raf only) slowly losing their patience. The fact that they were still clueless about their sister and their gender benders was getting old and all they wanted was to go finally home.

It was horrible not knowing about the place you lived your whole life in, New York was the same yet so different in a same way. The shops were selling different yet the same stuff, the people they were seeing every day were all different and not to mention the fact that the dojo their adoptive mother was holding was in this universe a bookstore. Their apartment was empty and abandoned, and the school records weren't holding names of their counterparts. It looked like they didn't even exist in this universe, which kind of worried the girls.

So, Raf had another idea.

''If those guys are anything like us, then the local gangs must've heard of us. Purple dragons had to know at least something!''

So, they took their search underground. Yet, no such luck. They heard some whispers here and there about the Foot and Christina Bradford, but not one word about ninja boys. Leona and Donna were putting some theories on the table how maybe their coming in here must've had something to do with it, yet tempered sister never agreed. Her evidence was the scrawny Purple dragon, or better yet, his purple eye. She remembered giving the same one to the scrawny Purple dragon woman she fought not so long ago.

''I can recognize my own hands doing, being a girl or guy. Sides… I can _feel…_ him. I can actually feel the guy, he's here, I know it!'', she was claiming.

''No argument there, Raf. I can feel my counterpart here somewhere, which actually proves my latest theory.'', Donna said while looking down the building, waiting for the patrol the guys were supposed to have on.

''Care to share, Einstein?''

''I was about to!''

''Well, why didn't you?''

''Cause of introduction, duh!'

''I hate intros! Skip to the main event.''

''No wonder Mikayla run from you…'', Donna muttered, which Raf heard very good. She quickly turned around and faced her younger sister, with dangerous gleam in her eyes.

''What was that?'', she asked. Donna could brush it off, but she didn't. Worry and fear for her baby sister mixed with anger she just had to release so why not now. She stood up to her full height and looked at Raphaela with stern and angry look.

''Do you know why Mikayla was on the roof that day? She was bullied at school, again FYI, by your 'friends' you hang around with, and when she came to you to ask you to stop them, do you remember what you did, huh?! You yelled at her for disturbing your training and sent her on the roof! I know you hate showing your emotions, but come on! You know how much Mikayla can be sensitive and how low on the school food chain she is! If you just heard her out, maybe she would be with us now! But nooooo, your reputation as a school bully is much more important than your OWN BABY SISTER! So you have no rights to complain and spill your anger on me or Leona cause this mess is all yours!''

That little rampage by the Hamato brainiac wiped the scowl off of Raf. She felt the knot in her stomach and her fists now were shaking while tears showed in her eyes. How come she never noticed her baby sister frowns or lack of friends at school? How come she was never there with her? Granted, Mikayla was a swift ninja, but she would never attack unarmed person, even if they would bully her. But Raf would never thought… And by her own friends… And when Mikayla asked help from her, she just… no, no, no!

''I.. can't believe it… Oh my god! You're right, I… This is my fault… THIS IS MY ENTIRE DAMNED FAULT!''

''Wow, she has been in lighted. Hallelujah!'', Donna replied sarcastically with no mercy and scowl that didn't suit on her usually calm face.

''That's enough, both of you!'', Leona's stern voice came into picture. She was standing on the upper roof, her arms crossed on her chests and with look they were seeing on their mother and sensei. Her hair was slowly waving due to the wind, and she looked like a stereotypical comic book heroine.

''Donna, you have a point, but there is no use getting mad on her now-''

''NOW?! I WAS ANGRY ON HER SINCE WE CAME HERE!''

''ENOUGH! What has happened, it happened. Right now, we need to find Mikayla, and find our way back home. *sigh* I hate this situation too, but we need to keep our heads clear and concentrate! And if, IF, our GBs found her, then she is in good hands. I mean, wouldn't we do the same if gender bended Mikayla came to our world?''

Suddenly, they all pictured short blonde haired boy with freckles and contagious smile on his face, wearing orange and provoking them, also being incredibly adorable baby brother they all always wanted.

''Yeah, I guess.'', Donna said, looking at Raf with apology in her eyes.

''Besides… Come on, you never wanted to meet a guy with the same personality as yours? Truth to be told, I can't wait to meet Leon!'', Leona squealed, returning to the adorkable fan girl she always was.

''Leon?'', Raf asked.

''Well, if my name is Leona, then he is Leon, right? Just imagine all the facts he knows about sword fighting and Space heroines and the history of Japan and the great heroes of our times…'', she suddenly stopped talking when she noticed her sisters' grins and looks. As a girl, Leona knew what that body language meant.

''Hey, I only mean to talk to him, that's all!''

''Suuuure. And we all know what comes after talking to a guy.'', Raf smiled while clapping her hands together with puckered lips.

''And let's not forget, he must be really handsome, considering how almost every boy wants you…''

''And such a good warrior''

''Who let's not forget, can sing and play guitar.''

''And can talk endlessly about Space dorks.''

''And has incredibly cheesy battle lines that only she could understand and adore.''

''And knows how is like to have a heart broken by en enemy.''

''And sooo handsome.'', the two younger sisters were adding to already blushed Leona, but she contained her composer.

''Shut up! I already told you, I just wanna see how I look as a guy! Is that so wrong?'', she asked while pouting.

''Um, yeah! I mean, if you would date your male self than that would be like two positively magnetized magnets attract each other, which would break the pillars of logic and physic. It just isn't possible! I-I mean, come on! Maybe even the very touch could cause the whole universe as we know it to go boom!'', Donna said in panic.

''I'm pretty sure that the touch is harmless, D. Look around, I can bet my arm that Mikayla and her GB already touched each other, and nothing happened. Come to think about it… What if they got too close? You know how Mikayla is with the pranksters.'', Raf said suddenly, causing Leona and Donna to snicker.

''Did you met her yesterday? There is no way that Mikayla could get too close to someone who… puts the color in shampoo…''

''…Or fart machines before you sit...'', Donna slowly added while gears started to roll.

''Or considers a giant mutated alligator lady with period harmless…''

And then, blink!

''OH MY GOD!''

* * *

''So, any questions?'', Leo asked after his speeded up explanation. August and Karu just stood there, blinking, with poker faces and huge question marks above their heads.

''Wait, wait, wait… YOU are the male version of Leona? Yeah, I'm not buying it.'', Karu said with scoff. there was no way that the creature before him could be Leona's counterpart. Leona had long golden blond hair while the creature before him was bald. Leona's skin was perfectly tanned while he was green. Leona didn't have a shell and she was the sight lovely to see.

Leo, on the other hand, had hard time looking at Karu. First, his hair style was exactly the same as Karai's, he had a guy liner, and the expressions were the same as well. The fact that he talked like her wasn't much of a help either, so he turned his attention to August. He wasn't wearing a pony tail, his yellow shirt was baggy, his features were less feminine, but he still looked so much like April that it was impossible to Leo to think that he was a guy.

''And why is he weeping?'', he asked, pointing to Donny.

''Oh, no reason, he just… lost a bet.''

''I think they are right, Karu. After all, aliens, mutants! Why not second dimension as well?'', August asked, which made Leo and Raph flitch and Donny weep even more.

''What did I say?'', he asked, annoyed. Karu, on the other hand was having the time of his life.

''Oh, nothing… Just the same thing April said while meeting Mikayla.''

''April? Who's Ap… Oh. Right. August and April. Make sense. Hey, can I meet her by an-''

''NO!'', Donny shouted, startling them.

''YOU CAN NEVER _MEET_ HER, YOU HEAR ME?! NEVER EVER! SPACE AND TIME ARE ALREADY RUINED ENOUGH, SO WHY CAN'T YOU JUST _GO_ HOME AND LEAVE US ALONE TO END THIS PROBLEM?! WE ALREADY HAVE_ TWO _MIKEYS, AND THE FOOT ON OUR SHELLS, PLUS A BIG CHANCE OF MIKEY FALLING FOR MIKAYLA WHICH WOULD BE LIKE EQUAL MAGNETIZED MAGNETS ATTRACTING EACH OTHER WHICH WOULD DESTROY THE PILLARS OF LOGIC AND SCIENCE AS WE KNOW THEM!'', Donny exhaled and inhaled slowly, not knowing the stares he was getting.

''…Yup, that's Donna alright. But male and mutated… Ok, this is weird.''

''No argument there.''

'' Wait… how did you even get here?'', Leo asked.

''Well, the girls went missing so sensei asked me to look for them, when I-''

''Whoa, whoa there! Girl_s_ are missing? As in, all four of them?'', Raph asked, fearing the answer. He wasn't the only one.

''Um, yeah. ''

''Oh come on! Can this get any more complicated?!'', he exclaimed.

''This is bad, really bad… If our… *gulp* female counterparts are really _here, _then we are in problems, deep ones. The reality can be crushed by the tomorrow for all we know.''

''Then we end this by the dawn. Alright, here goes nothing…. You two, explain how did you come here, in details, and you better remember every bit, while us three are taking a detour.'', Leo said.

''What?! No way, hose! We are going after Mikey and Mikayla!''

''In the Foot HQ during the night while everyone is on alert cause they are expecting you? Fat chance, turtle boy.'', Karu said.

''Like we are gonna listen to you!''

''We are. Unlike us, Karu knows everything there is to know about breaking and entering into the Foot clan an-''

''Oh no, chief, not this again! Last time we trusted Karai, and you of all of us remember what happened. And I highly doubt that Karu here is any different.''

''In that case he must be, cause we are his only chance to return into his original dimension, and I highly doubt that he wants to stay here'', Leo said while glaring at Karu, who flinched because in that moment he saw Leona. Too freaky.

''He has a point. As awesome as this place is, I prefer having a ninja mother instead of a father, so I'll help ya all out.''

''Ok, so it's settled. We are first finding Leona and the others, and then we kick some Foot.''

* * *

_I'm expecting at least 12 reviews for this one, people! C'mon, be humanic!_


End file.
